Users of devices such as, smart phones, laptops, tablets and netbooks are often able to experience always on, always connected (AOAC) with wireless wide area networks. The AOAC experience allows a device to be always updated. The device may download items, such as emails in an e-mail application and/or social updates in a social application, when the device is unattended by a user. As a result, the applications running on the device remain current even when the device is unattended.
A device may offload internet connectivity from a wireless wide area network to a wireless fidelity (WiFi) network to ease congestion on the wireless wide area network. Additionally, allowing a device to offload may save a user money as a user often pays a service for a certain amount of bandwidth space on a wireless wide area network. Devices frequently offload to WiFi as free WiFi access points are increasingly being provided for public internet access. Yet, connecting to a WiFi access point is often not a seamless operation as it requires some level of user interaction.
Typically, in order for a device to connect to a WiFi access point, a user must open the browser and go through one or two web pages to accept terms and conditions for their device before the device can access the internet. For example, a user often must accept terms and conditions listed on a webpage prior to the user's device connecting to a WiFi access point. This manual authentication is not very convenient to a user. Additionally, having to authenticate with a WiFi access point prevents users from experiencing AOAC when the device is unattended. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements are needed.